<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>佳人侧 by Anisette642</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666590">佳人侧</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anisette642/pseuds/Anisette642'>Anisette642</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>稻草堆里有糖（刺客信条短篇集） [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anisette642/pseuds/Anisette642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>亚得里亚海明珠，翠玉鸣隼化歌舞。<br/>狂欢烟花明如昼，乐奏曲弹畅似流。<br/>白袍闲寂月悠悠，独酌小饮酒作愁。<br/>袖剑相伴妾何在？玫瑰拂地蓦回头。<br/>——改写自《滕王阁序》“滕王高阁临江渚，佩玉鸣鸾罢歌舞”尾诗</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Rosa (Assassin's Creed)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>稻草堆里有糖（刺客信条短篇集） [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613089</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>佳人侧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>狂欢夜和刺客是不搭的。<br/>
刺客从来都是一身白衣，戴着兜帽和鹰隼为伴。就算是这万人载歌载舞的威尼斯狂欢夜，也应该是刺客带着面具靠近目标，然后一击致命。<br/>
所以这刺客呀，那里能和威尼斯的狂欢夜一起狂欢呢？整个威尼斯就连弓箭手都少了许多——这相当于年假的节日可是要付加班费的——几乎所有人都带着面具，穿着各式各样的衣服，在大街小巷、广场码头载歌载舞。中国运来的烟花绚烂而辉煌，它就在那夜空中像流星一样划过，然后在浓墨般的天空砰然绽放，重重地存下一笔色彩。<br/>
欢快的歌舞和杂耍小丑们共同欢笑着，流畅的如同威尼斯运河的流水。就连鸟瞰点的鹰隼都离了巢穴，也许是去参加狂欢节去了。<br/>
艾吉奥坐在房顶看着人声鼎沸的广场，跟广场相比，旁边的海竟那么宁静。亚得里亚海在这儿乖顺无比，你站在最高点看海是绝对看不到风暴的。毕竟威尼斯是亚得里亚海的掌上明珠，可有不少佳人能伴风流浪子左右呢。<br/>
艾吉奥坐在屋顶开了瓶红酒，随着海风静静地等着酒醒好。他有些百无聊赖地动着手指，看着袖剑弹出又收回。<br/>
都说英雄有美人相伴，可是他却没有佳人在怀。别说什么风流郎佛罗伦萨小夜莺之类的话，他还能天天去葆拉那里不成？而且奥迪托雷家就剩他一个，他早就算不得什么风流浪子了。艾吉奥除了送母亲和妹妹避难，之前可没去过葆拉的妓院。<br/>
一股寂寥感蓦然涌上心头。<br/>
妹妹和母亲在庄园里很好，他放心，今年的威尼斯之夜并没有什么任务，他也不想下房顶去。<br/>
狡狐倒是邀请过他一起去玩，他回绝了。安东尼奥这时候肯定在妓院喝得烂醉，他也谢绝了对方的好意。比起勉强自己去狂欢，不如在房顶吹吹风，消化一下自己的寂寞。<br/>
身旁竟无个酒友。<br/>
艾吉奥垂下眼帘，家人面前他需做她们的臂膀，如今酒入愁肠却没有人能说说话。<br/>
“嘿，你怎么不下去跟大家一起聚一聚？我明明叫拉博尔佩先生叫你一起的。”<br/>
身后传来一个低沉的女音，艾吉奥回过头，看见那个绿色衣衫的盗贼。<br/>
“罗莎？你怎么来了？”<br/>
艾吉奥又拿了一个杯子，把自己杯中酒匀了一半递给她。罗莎在他旁边坐下，跟他碰了碰杯。<br/>
“你来得真巧，酒刚醒好。”<br/>
艾吉奥微微一笑，摘了兜帽，把那点子红酒一饮而尽。罗莎挑了挑嘴角，抿了一口：“你不会欺负我这个女人酒量不好吧？”<br/>
艾吉奥失笑，给自己倒了一杯：“我干杯，你随意。”<br/>
罗莎笑着看他将新的一杯酒一饮而尽，只好陪了一杯：“这又不是拼酒量，你干嘛把红酒当白酒喝。”<br/>
艾吉奥眺望远方，嘴角淡淡地扬着，他似乎总是这样笑着的。罗莎却在一旁撑着手肘看了一会儿，肯定地道：“你有心事。”<br/>
“我能有什……”<br/>
话还没出口，艾吉奥就被堵住了嘴——罗莎夺过他的酒就往嘴里灌，他话噎在嗓子里赶紧抢下：“你做什么？”<br/>
“陪你喝酒。”罗莎擦着嘴，红色的酒液愈发衬得她唇红如玫瑰。艾吉奥卸下了右臂的盔甲拿袖子给她擦了擦嘴：“你何必呢？我也只是忽然想上来喝酒而已。”<br/>
罗莎摇摇头：“你是嫌我浪费了你的好酒？”<br/>
“我怎么会有这样的想法……”艾吉奥摇摇头，罗莎忽然伸指点了一下他的胸膛：“那就是同意我在这儿跟你喝了？”<br/>
“是……”<br/>
“那四舍五入我们就是酒友了，那有不开心的事儿可以告诉我了，好了我听完了我们下去跳舞吧！”<br/>
罗莎一口气没换报出一大段话，艾吉奥哭笑不得，别过脸去忍不住吐出一口愉快的气息。<br/>
罗莎这才点点对方的脸：“你看你看，你笑了吧？”<br/>
艾吉奥心情确实好多了，他看着罗莎：“这街上人这么多，你怎么确定我不在里面？”<br/>
“感觉。”罗莎耸耸肩，“你不像我，从小在盗贼公会里长大的，你是个公子哥儿，忽然之间转变身份肯定会有些郁闷。我理解你，所以以后要是有什么事儿而啊，总要找个渠道发泄出来。”<br/>
“我母亲以前也这么说，还让我跟莱昂纳多学学。也许是想让我学画？”<br/>
罗莎轻蔑地嗤了一声：“画画这种东西最费钱，难怪你母亲让你学画画，果然是贵族做派……”见对方疑惑，她解释道：“上次莱昂纳多拿鸡蛋清调颜色就被我骂了一顿浪费粮食了。不仅如此，你知道中国的颜料是什么东西做的吗？”<br/>
艾吉奥摇摇头：“你怎么知道？”<br/>
“烟花船的船员告诉我的。中国的颜料是用宝石磨成粉做的！”罗莎压低声音，像是再讲一个秘密，艾吉奥张大嘴巴，好像真的被惊诧到了。罗莎得意地笑了起来，拎着那酒瓶在手里晃悠着：“不过你这个发泄渠道可不怎么样啊？”<br/>
“那要不……换成唱歌？”<br/>
罗莎似乎是赞许地点了点头：“你稍等，我给你拿把琴。”说着她直接跳了下去，艾吉奥赶紧探出头，她灵巧地从房檐松手，然后落地卸力翻滚，冲进人群里抢了吟游诗人的特鲁琴就跑。拿着琴怎么能爬上来呢！艾吉奥赶紧跳下去，跟着罗莎。罗莎眼珠一转，狡黠地眨眨眼，那把琴就扔了过来。艾吉奥单手接过，身后的吟游诗人慌张地挤过人群想要抢回自己吃饭的家伙。<br/>
艾吉奥有些窘迫地扔过去一袋零钱。也就算我们朝你买一把了。<br/>
“嘿！艾吉奥，这边！”<br/>
罗莎撑着船朝艾吉奥招招手，艾吉奥跳上船，罗莎用力撑开，吟游诗人的喊声就这样淹没在了游人的欢笑声里。海浪渐渐掩盖了喧嚣声，罗莎把船桨放好，坐在船舱中间，变魔术一般从里面摸出来两瓶酒：“店里顺的，不一定比你的好喝，你尝尝？”<br/>
艾吉奥试着把琴抱在怀里，指尖拨弄了一下琴弦。这把琴为了迎接威尼斯狂欢夜刚刚上了琴蜡，很顺手。艾吉奥清了清嗓子，站起身试着唱起佛罗伦萨的家乡小调。<br/>
月光下两人任那小船飘着。人们都去陆地上玩了，海上倒是人少。清澈的海水伴着月光和烟花在夜空中愈发绚烂，罗莎簸腿坐在船舱里，挑眉听着。听着听着便笑了，她笑得愈发嚣张，一面笑一面拍着手：<br/>
“嘿艾吉奥，你弹唱来当兴趣真不错！”<br/>
罗莎笑得不能自已，那小船都晃晃悠悠起来。艾吉奥赶紧把着船舷，特鲁琴摔在船舱里：“你小心！翻船了怎么办！”<br/>
“大不了游回去。你小心你的琴，我付了钱的！”罗莎接住琴佯装生气，艾吉奥蹲坐下来：“你付了钱？”<br/>
“好歹算是送你的礼物。”<br/>
罗莎的话有一丝不易察觉的认真，艾吉奥没把自己撒币的事情说出来，反倒是换了个话题：“你要是在海里游泳可浇不住我的火。”<br/>
罗莎竟被他勾起了兴趣：“那就在船上给你灭火啊？”<br/>
艾吉奥掬了捧海水泼过去：“来，灭火？”<br/>
罗莎挡不及那水被泼了一脸，不服输地泼回去。小船上竟传来了悦耳的笑声。艾吉奥调戏女孩儿惯了，调情的话顺口就能说。可是对于罗莎他不想这样做。她不是那种女孩儿。所以他硬生生踩了刹车，却发现那海水从罗莎肌肤上流过，浸湿衣衫的样子真的撩起了火。<br/>
“罗莎——”<br/>
罗莎挑眉，停下要泼水的手：“怎么，我区区盗贼陪你过节委屈你了？”<br/>
“没有，和你在一起是我的荣幸。”<br/>
“那怎么不继续了？”<br/>
罗莎的面容纯真无邪，艾吉奥不易察觉地皱起眉头。她到底明不明白，我非良人，所以我不希望我对她做那种事——<br/>
“你！”<br/>
罗莎凑过来，手竟扶着他腿弯里的特鲁琴慢慢向胯间摸去。她吐气如兰，声音在耳边如同炸雷：“啊呀呀，原来刚才不是开玩笑，是真的起火了呢……”<br/>
他堂堂艾吉奥多少床上滚过来的，怎么可能让一个女孩儿撩拨。他瞬间箍紧罗莎，声音带着些不易察觉的异样：“你再过来我可不确定这船会不会翻了。”<br/>
罗莎那双眼儿一眯，手渐渐松开，艾吉奥内心松了口气，他不是圣人，温香软玉在怀他能忍到现在他都佩服自己。<br/>
“船翻不翻都没关系，艾吉奥……”<br/>
罗莎调整了一下坐姿，小小的船儿在平静的浅海中一荡一荡。<br/>
“别的女人能拥有你，我为什么不能呢？还是公子哥不习惯在船上，喜欢在床上？”<br/>
那声音宛如恶魔低语让他再忍不住，喘息和海浪的声音在船舱里和着岸上的乐声，悦耳极了。<br/>
“你在船上……和谁……”<br/>
“和你。”<br/>
“除了我……”<br/>
“总归没你在床上的女人多……”她笑出了声，“放心，不管是船上还是床上，都只有你。”<br/>
“可我不会一直呆在威尼斯的。”<br/>
语气悠悠。<br/>
“有什么关系？”<br/>
罗莎的面容在月光的映衬下宛如精灵，带着动人心弦的洒脱：<br/>
“我拥有过你就足够了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>